


Riren/Ereri Oneshots

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager - Freeform, Fluff, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Just some good ol' stories. Fluff and smutIn each chapter in put if it's fluff, smut, or a mix in the notes.Enjoy!~Discontinued~
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 15





	1. I just need you (Ereri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!

Levi got home from work and he looked like complete shit. He was tired and stressed. He just needed to relax.

What he really wanted was to be with his boyfriend Eren.  
They had been together for about 4 month now. And Levi had never been happier.

Levi went to his bedroom and loosened his tie before taking it off and hung it back on the tie rack. Levi let out a loud sigh as he unbuttoned his purple shirt and put it in the laundry bin, his jeans and boxers following.

Levi started a shower and was about to get in when he heard his phone ding, notifying him that he had just received a message.  
Levi smiled softly when Eren's name popped up on his phone.

Eren💞: Hi, sweetie. I was just wondering if you were home yet.

Levi: Yes, I just got home. Today was really rough...

Eren💞: I'm sorry, baby. Get some rest.😘

Levi: I'm going to shower then get in bed. I wish you were here :( I really need your arms around me.

Eren💞: I know, sweetie. I wish I was there too.

Levi: I'm going to shower. I'll text you when I'm out.❤️

Eren💞: Okay, Le. ❤️

Levi put his phone down and smiled as he got in the shower. His heart still did flips at the pet names Eren would give him.

Levi groaned at the feeling of the hot water covering his body. It felt so good, he wanted to stay there forever.

Levi grabbed the shampoo and massaged it in his hair. He cleaned his body and was rinsing off but froze when he heard the front door open and close. Levi's heart skipped a beat. 'I thought I locked the door.' Levi said to himself.

He gulped when he heard foot steps coming down the hallway. "H-hello?" Levi said trying to sound brave.

No answer.

Levi whimpered very quietly when the bathroom door slowly opened. Levi's heart was racing, it felt like it was about to beat out if his chest.

Levi slowly opened the curtain and saw Eren sitting on the lid of the toilet eating a doughnut and playing a game on his phone.

"EREN!" Levi yelled making Eren jump and drop his doughnut. "WHAT?" Eren yelled back and picked up his sweet treat and tossed it in the trash after Levi told him to because the floor was "dirty."

"You scared the shit out of me! I thought someone was in the house." Levi sighed.

"Sorry." Eren frowned, guilt on his face. "It's okay." Levi said, shutting the water off and getting out of the shower. He grabbed his towel and dried off.

Levi bent down and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "What are you doing here?" Levi said softly and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I missed you. And you said you had a hard day. So I thought you might want someone to cuddle with." Eren smiled and followed Levi to his bed room.

"Well you thought right. I didn't want to ask you to come over. I didn't want to sound selfish..." Levi said and slipped his pj's on.

"Hey, baby." Eren said tilting Levi's head up so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"Never feel selfish because you need me. I will come over in a heartbeat. You know that." Eren said in a calm tone and hugged his partner.

The couple got in bed and under the covers. Levi hummed happily when he felt Eren's arms around him.

"I just needed your arms around me." Levi said softly and sniffled as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Don't cry, Le. It's alright. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." Eren said

Levi nodded and rested his head on Eren's chest. Listening to his heartbeat.

"Hey, Levi." Eren said softly, making Levi look up at him with sleepy eyes. "Hm?" Levi hummed.

"I love you." Eren said quietly. Levi's cheeks blushed when he heard the words that left Eren's mouth. "I love you too."  
This is the first time they said they loved each other.

Eren smiled widely and captured Levi's lips with his own. The kiss was slow and soft, and in that moment. Levi knew he wanted to be with Eren for the rest of his life.

"You owe me another doughnut." Eren whispered right before Levi fell asleep which Levi replied with a little chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I had fun making it.


	2. Expeditionist (Riren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!

"Eren, can you stop ignoring me and hear me out." Levi said clearly frustrated.

"No, Levi. I will not 'hear you out'." Eren said sarcastically. "It's a terrible idea!" Eren said rolling his eyes at him lover.

"How is it a band idea?? It gets the adrenaline going. It'll be fun." Levi said trying to convince Eren.

"Fun?? How is having sex in our back yard where all of our neighbors can see us fun?!" Eren was getting heated.

"Look." Levi started.

"NO!" Eren interrupted "You look. I don't want the neighbors see any of my body parts. Especially yours." Eren sighed. "Do you have some sort of kink where you want to have public sex??" Eren said out of irritation.

His jaw dropped and he got a shocked, almost disgusted look on his face when Levi blushed deeply and looked away.  
"Oh my God you do! That's disgusting, Levi." Eren said.

Levi's eyes watered and he looked down, Eren's words clearly hurting him. Levi sniffled and a tear ran down his face.

"Levi...are you crying?" Eren asked softly. Guilt filling him when Levi lifted his head so he was looking at Eren. His eyes were filled with pain and embarrassment.

Eren walked up to Levi about to give him a hug but Levi pushed him away. "Get the fuck away from me." Levi hiccuped and ran up to their room shutting and locking the door behind him. Immediately crying his eyes out.

Eren felt horrible. He didn't realize this was something that was close to his partner.

He gave Levi a few minutes before going upstairs and knocking on the door. "Levi?" Eren said softly and tired to open the door realizing the door was locked. He sighed rested his head against the door. "Please open the door, baby. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." No noise it was completely silent.

"No you're not! You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself!" Levi yelled.

"I am sorry. I should have listened. I didn't realize this was something important to you. Please open the door see we can talk." Eren pleaded.

The door slowly opened. His heart completely broke when he saw Levi. His face was red and his eyes were puffy from all the crying.

Levi just stood there looking at the floor. Eren pushed the door open and wrapped his arms are Levi. Levi didn't move his just let Eren hug him. After a few minutes he wrapped his arms around Eren's waist.

"I love you. So much. If this is something that means this much to you then we can do it." Eren said kissing the top of Levi's head.

Levi looked up at his boyfriend, "do you mean that?" He asked. Eren nodded, truth is his eyes.

"I love you too I guess." Levi said playfully.

"You're piece of shit." Eren laughed and kissed Levi softly.

Levi pulled Eren down and kissed his deeper. Humming when their tongues met. Levi nibbled Eren's bottom lip and pulled away, lips connecting to Eren's neck. Leaving small marks here and there.

Eren moaned at the feeling of Levi's bite marks.

Eren grabbed Levi's hand and they both ran down the stairs then made their way outside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Levi asked softly.

"I'm sure." Eren smiled.

Levi nodded and kissed Eren deeply, groaning when Eren kneaded his ass in his strong hands.

"Take your clothes off." Levi ordered.

Eren nodded and pulled his shirt off. The rest of his clothes following after.  
Levi was completely undressed already, his tall erection in Eren's face when he pushed the brunet on his knees.

Eren knew exactly what Levi wanted and wrapped his hand around his cock, quickly stroking it.

Levi groaned and put his hand in Eren's chocolate brown locks. Eren put the tip of Levi's cock in his mouth and sucked softly before deep throating him completely making Levi shiver.

"Fuck. Your mouth is so good." Levi said and thrusted hard, fucking Eren's throat.  
Eren moaned and started pumping his own cock.

"Don't touch yourself." Levi said sternly. Eren whimpered but removed his hand.

Right before Levi was about to cum he took his cock out of Eren's mouth. "Get on your back and spread your legs." Levi commanded.

Eren obeyed Levi's ordered and did as he was told. Levi got in between Eren's legs and aligned his cock slowly pushing into Eren's tight heat.

Eren threw his head back and moaned at the stretch. Eren didn't like being prepared. He loved the burn of Levi's tick cock forcing him open.

Levi didn't give Eren time to adjust he just started thrusting fast and hard. Eren screamed when Levi slammed into his prostate.

"What the fuck are you doing??" One of their neighbors asked as he came outside.

"Mind your fucking business." Eren yelled while Levi groaned and shot his cum into Eren.

The sight of just seeing a person watching got him off immediately.

The man had a disgusted look on his face and went back inside.

Levi pulled out and had Eren get on his hands and knees. He left a bite marks onto one of Eren's ass cheeks and sucked until there was a dark bruise.

Eren moaned at the sensation, "come for me." Levi whispered in Eren's ear and slapped his ass hard. Eren let out a high pitched moan and came all over their porch.

He fell onto his stomach panting hard. "I see why you like this now." Eren said breathless.

Levi chuckled and dragged Eren inside with him. "I'll get the clothes later." Levi hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this fic idea in a dream I had...don't judge. I hope you enjoyed...


	3. Daddy (Ereri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

Levi gasped his body slammed against the wall by his lover. "Eren, please." Levi groaned.

"I'm sorry, what?" Eren growled and stuck his knee between Levi's legs, grinding his knee against Levi's clothed erection.

"Please, daddy!" Levi whined, moaning at the friction he was finally getting.

"Please, what?" Eren teased. He wanted Levi to beg for it.

"Please fuck me! Pound into me until I can't walk. Until all I can remember is your name. Please, I need you, daddy!!" Levi cried out.

Levi yelled out when Eren flipped him around and bent him over, his chest and face against the wall.

Well, since you asked so nicely." Eren smirked and unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He spit on his hand and covered his cock using it as lubricant.

Eren pulled Levi's pants and underwear down in one swift motion.

He rubbed the head of his cock against Levi's twitching hole and slowly pushed in past the ring of muscles making Eren whimper. Before pulling out again.

"Daddy! I need it, I-I I need your cock!"   
Levi panted.

Eren smirked and slammed his hips forward immediately ramming into Levi's prostate making him scream.

"Fuck daddy! Harder!!" Levi begged.

Eren held onto Levi's hips so hard there would no doubt be bruises later.

Levi was panting, tears running down his face with the overwhelming amount of pleasure.

"What's my name?" Eren growled.

"Daddy." Levi said softly.

"Louder!" Eren yelled slapping Levi's ass so hard it left a hand print.

Levi yelped at the painful action making more precum run out the tip of his member.

"I said louder!" Eren growled tangling his fingers in Levi's hair, roughly pulling his head back making Levi whimper in pain.

"DADDY!! F-FUCK I'M CUMMING." Levi yelled out but whined when Eren wrapped his other hand around the base of Levi's cock preventing his orgasms.

"You can't cum before daddy." Eren growled. Slamming his hips harder and harder with each thrust until he came deep inside Levi.

Eren started pumping Levi's cock as fast as possible with an almost painful grip. Levi screamed as he came all over Eren's hand.

Eren pressed his fingers laced with Levi's cum against his partners mouth. "Lick it clean." Eren ordered pushing his fingers into Levi's mouth.

Levi obliged and licked his cum off his husband's fingers with a moan.

Eren let go of Levi and he fell to the floor. His legs to weak to hold him up. The brunet put his cock back into his jeans and got on the floor with his lover.

"Are you alright?" Eren asked gently. "I didn't hurt you to bad, did I?" He said kissing the side of Eren's head.

"Not at all. That was perfect." Levi said, voice raspy from all his screaming. Eren smiled and kissed Levi's lips softly.

"Good. I love you, Levi."

Levi smiled and hugged his partner. "I love you too, daddy." Levi giggled.


	4. I Need You (Riren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Eren recently started a new job and it was really stressing him out. Eren came through the front door and slammed it behind him. He fell to the floor sobbing.

Levi ran over to Eren and got on the floor with him. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Levi asked softly holding Eren close.

"I hate this job!" Eren hiccuped. "This stupid customer came up to me and started screaming at me because I told them we didn't have anymore of the product they wanted in stock."

"I'm sorry, Eren." Levi said softly. He stood up with Eren and they both went to the couch.

"Just close your eyes. Think about the day we got married. Think about the baby we're adopting soon. She's going to love you so much." Levi said rubbing his partners back.

"Yeah. It's going to be great." Eren chuckled happily. "I love her already." Eren said softly, sniffling and laid down on the couch with his head on Levi's lap.

Levi played with Eren's hair and hummed a soft song. The song that played at their wedding. The song at that Eren walked down the isle to.

"I love you so much." Eren whispered and sat up, kissing Levi on the lips.

The kiss got carried away and Eren moaned into the it, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck.

"I need you." Eren whispered. Moaning when Levi's squeezed his ass.

"Okay." Levi smiled and they both removed their clothes.

Eren ran to the bathroom and grabbed the lube, quickly coming back passing it to Levi. Eren got on the couch next to Levi. "I want to watch you do it." Levi smirked. Eren nodded and put lube on three of his fingers.

Eren got on his knees and put his ass in the air facing Levi. Eren reached his hand back and slipped a finger into his ass moaning as he started pumping his finger in and out. Eren added his other two fingers when he felt he was ready and moaned loudly after he found his prostate.

"I'm ready." Eren said softly. He put some lube on Levi's cock and straddled his lap and slowly lowered himself into Levi's thick member.

"Fuck. You're so tight." Levi said softly and thrusted up.

Eren threw his head back and moaned loudly when Levi hit his prostate. Eren bounced up and down, going slow at first until he picked up the speed.

Both men were panting, kisses and hickeys were being placed on their necks and chest.

"Shit, daddy!" Eren cried out and came all over his and Levi's belly. Levi thrusted up one more time and came inside Eren moaning loudly.

"I love you so much." Eren panted and pecked Levi's lips.

"I love you too." Levi smiled and kissed Eren back.


	5. 3-30-202X (Riren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Levi was running around the house trying to make everything perfect for Eren.

It was Eren's birthday and he had planned a surprise party for his lover. Levi wanted everything to go smooth. Some of their friends had come over to the surprise as well.

Hanji was sitting on the couch along with Erwin who was accompanied by his partner, Mike. They had been together for about three months now and it was going really well. Across the room was Jean, Armin, and Mikasa. Jean and Armin was another couple in the room as well as Sasha and Connie.

The whole gang was there to surprise Eren.

Everyone had party hats on and had mini confetti poppers. There were presents on the table and a ' _Happy_ _Birthday_ ' banner on the wall. Levi looked out the window when he heard a car door close. "Eren's here! Everyone be quiet until he turns the light on." He said and closed the curtain, flipping the light switch off.

The door opened and light filled the room when Eren flipped the switch on. Which was the que for everyone to yell. " **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** **EREN** **!!!** And pull the strings on the confetti poppers.

Eren screamed, covering his mouth with his hands. "Oh my God, guys!!! You remembered!" He smiled. Everyone walked over to Eren giving him a hug. Jean laughed and walked up to Eren, patting his shoulder. "I forgot but Armin reminded me." He said in a serious tone with a smirk.   
"Of course you forgot. I wouldn't expect anything else." Eren laughed. "Happy birthday, you bastard." Jean smiled.

After everyone said hello and gave their hugs they all moved back into the living room. "Where's Levi?" Eren asked, eyes trailing across the room. "Right here." Levi said quietly and wrapped his hands around his fiance's waist.

Eren twirled around in Levi's arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you." Eren said softly. "I love you too, beautiful." Levi replied and captured Eren's lips with his own. Levi wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and deepened the kiss. "Hey! It's party time. You can make-out later!" Hanji yelled. The couple laughed and pulled away.

"I'll cut the cheesecake and then we'll open presents." Levi stated and went into the kitchen.

Eren walked into the living room and started conversation with the others. Eren went to Levi in the kitchen and hugged him. "Thank you, Levi." Eren smiled and kissed his cheek. "I had a bad day. This definitely made it better."

"I'm glad I could help." Levi smiled and put the knife down he was using to cut the cheesecake and hugged Eren back.

"I have another surprise for you after everyone leaves." Levi smirked. "Oh? And what would that be?" Eren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait." Levi smiled and called out that the cake was ready. Sasha bolted in practically drooling. "Calm yourself!" Connie yelled and slapped her on the back of the head. Everyone came in and took a plate then started eating.

\----

"It's present time!" Levi said when everybody finished their cake. They all sat on the floor or on the sofas around the coffee table that was stacked with presents of all sizes.

"Open mine first!" Hanji giggled, bouncing up and down in their seat.

"Okay." Eren said and picked up the present Hanji got him. He opened it and gasped. Hanji had gotten him the newest smart watch. He had been asking for one for months. "Thank you, Hanji!!" Eren smiled and put the watch on happily.

"Mine next." Jean yelled. "I don't know what he got. So if its bad don't blame it on me." Armin added.

Eren nodded and unwrapped the present that looked like a book and scoffed and yelled: "JEAN." With a giant smile. It was a book titled " **How To Take Big Dick.** "

Everyone laughed unlike Armin, who smacked Jean.

Eren opened the rest of the presents except for Levi's which was supposed to be opened last.

Levi whispered something in Eren's ear that no one heard. Whatever it was made Eren blush softly. He grabbed the box and opened the top quickly closing it, his face turning beet red. Levi whispered something else with a smirk that, somehow, made Eren's blush deeper.

"What is it??" Erwin asked.

Eren shook his head no and scratched the back of his neck. Before he could stop Hanji they grabbed the box and screamed after taking off the cover.

"Everyone." Hanji said seriously. "Gather your shit. And leave." Hanji chuckled giving a knowing look to everyone who got the hint and got up quickly gathering their stuff and saying their goodbyes. "Now is a good time for the book!" Jean yelled as he exited the house closing the door behind him.

"I thought they'd never leave." Levi grumbled and pulled Eren in his lap crashing their lips together. Eren moaned at the impact and slipped his tongue into Levi's mouth. They two kissed for a couple minuets. Eren whimpered and ground his hips against his partners with a moan.

"Levi. I need you!" Eren whined. Levi nodded and pulled their clothes off, putting Eren on his back spreading his legs wide. "I want to taste you." Levi said, wrapping a hand around Eren's cock. Levi pressed a soft kiss to the swollen head of Eren's cock making his gasp. "F-fuck." Eren groaned when Levi deepthroated his member, immediately bobbing his head in a quick pace. Eren panted and his hips stuttered as he came closer to his climax.

"I'm c-cumming!" Eren yelled and threw his head back emptying himself into Levi's mouth.

Levi pulled Eren up and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Eren opened his mouth and Levi pushed the brunet's cum into his own mouth. Eren groaned at the taste of his own spunk and swallowed it all.

Levi grabbed the box and pulled out a large prostate massager and cherry scented lube.

"I need it! Give it to me!" Eren moaned getting into his hands and knees. Levi nodded and opened the cherry lube, drizzling some onto the toy. Levi pressed the toy to Eren's entrance slowly pushing it in. Eren grunted and whimpered when he felt it touch his prostate. He yelled when it started vibrating hard.

Eren was crying out with pleasure. "Levi!!" He called out when said person pressed it harder against Eren's prostate.

Eren was about to orgasm again but stopped when the toy was pulled out. Levi opened the lube again and put a generous amount on his erect cock.

Levi laid in his back and had Eren straddle his lap before lowering himself into his lovers stiff member.

"Shit." Eren hissed at the stretch.

There was a big size difference between the toy and Levi's cock. Levi was bigger than most. And Eren loved it. He was a slut for Levi's cock.

Eren started a slow pace of raising his hips until just the tip of Levi's cock was in his and slid back down. He did that a couple times before quickly slamming down into Levi's cock.

Within a few minutes, both men were cumming hard. Levi inside of Eren and Eren all over Levi's stomach and chest.

"I love you, Eren. Happy birthday." Levi smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my worst fic🙃  
> But I hope you enjoyed it more than I did.


End file.
